Hauteur
by FictionCannibal
Summary: ...::Completed::... Concequences of one night leaves Hermione Granger in a situation she never would have imagined. This story takes place in seventh year but it is preHBP. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. That right belongs to JKR!

**Hauteur** (haw-TUR) _noun: Haughty manner, spirit, or bearing; haughtiness; arrogance._

_---------------_

**Prologue:** Summer Past

The party at number twelve Grimmauld Place was in full motion. Everyone in the Order, close friends and the Weasley family, were celebrating Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday by having a big party in the basement kitchen which was expanded for more room. While the party was going on, somewhere upstairs in a spare bedroom was Hermione Granger. Hermione had been alone in the room for almost an hour finishing up the last of her summer homework and doing a bit of light reading. As she closed _'The Extended Book of Spell, Grade 7 and_ Beyond', she sighed and stretched on the bed she had been sitting on and wiggled her bare toes.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the music coming from below. She could barely make out the words of the song as laughter arose. Opening her eyes once more she sat up and began gathered her things while thinking, _I think I'll go back downstairs before someone comes looking for me_, and before Hermione could even finish her thought and stand up, the door opened.

"What are you doing in here, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor Severus Snape standing in the door way. "I was just reading sir. Am I needed downstairs for something?"

Snape folded his arms, "Do I look like a messenger boy, Miss Granger? No. This room just so happens to be the room I occupy when I am required to remain in this house overnight."

Hermione pursed her lips. "So are you kicking me out?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am."

Hermione stood up and smoothed out an invisible wrinkle from her modest white halter top dress. "Seeing as I know for a fact that you are not required to spend the night, sir,  
I'm not leaving."

Snape glared at her, but Hermione did not budge. "Were we in Hogwarts, Miss Granger,  
I would take one hundred points from Gryffindor and give you a months worth detention with Filch."

As he spoke, he walked closely up to her, trying to intimidate her. Still, Hermione did not back down, instead she met him half way across the room until they were practically nose to nose. They continued glaring at each other, neither willing to give up without a fight. "I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, but we're not at Hogwarts." Hermione said in a loud whispered.

"You make a habit of stating the obvious Miss Granger." He whispered back.

Hermione didn't say anything else as she looked into her Professor's eyes. Suddenly,  
everything around her disappeared as she felt his lips fall onto her's. Soft at first, as if testing the waters, and then hard. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her hard against him. After a few moments, their lips broke apart.

"We shouldn't be doing this with the door open." Hermione said, her eyes half shut.

Wordlessly, Snape waved his hand behind him, shutting the door, and kissed her once again. Their tongues battled and their hands roamed each other with little hesitation. It was when Snape made to unzip her dress, that Hermione looked up at him again. His eyes where full of a hunger that almost scared her... almost. Hermione gave him a small smiled and turned around, giving him better access of the zipper. He slowly pulled it down and the dress fell silently to the floor revealing Hermione in nothing but a pare of white cotton panties.

"Beautiful." Was the only word that came out of Snape mouth when Hermione turned back around.

Soon after, they fell on the bed together kissing, touching, teasing and pleasuring each other well into the night...

**-------------------**

**AN**: I'm currently working on the next chapter (which will be much longer than this chapter) so meanwhile, leave me a review!


	2. The Start of Term Feast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. That right belong JKR! 

--------

**Chapter One:** The Start of Term Feast

The Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station on September first, letting out the students who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Among these students were Hermione Granger and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I can't believe this is our last year!" Ron said as they walked toward the carriages. "It seems like only yesterday we were battling giant chess pieces."

Harry smiled. "And don't forget Malfoy turning into a ferret!"

The two boys laughed as they climbed into a carriage. Hermione smiled. "Well this year, both of you better behave. I don't want to have to put you in detention."

They groaned. Hermione had been appointed as Head Girl, so Harry and Ron knew that breaking the rules in front of her would _not_ be good.

"You wouldn't put us in detention with Snape, would you?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at him. "No," she said quickly. Ron and Harry looked at one another. "What I meant was, I'd put you with Filch, not with Snape."

After that, nobody spoke again for the rest of the ride up to the castle. Hermione looked out the window and sighed. Ever since Harry's birthday party, she hadn't heard nor seen Severus Snape, that was the reason she had been so quick to answer Ron's question. Up ahead, Hermione could see the lights from Hogwarts getting closer. Her stomach clenged.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look kind of pale." Harry asked.

Prying her eyes away from the window, Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, Harry. I was just thinking about our NEWTS exam."

"The NEWTS aren't for another nine months!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked at him and felt her stomach clenge once again. ..._another nine months..._ Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt and before Harry or Ron could say another word, Hermione got out and quickly went up the stairs that led to the Entrance Hall. _...Another nines months..._

Those words continued to ring in her head and Hermione placed a hand over her flat belly. At this moment, she was exactly one month pregnant... In nine months, she'd be holding a baby in her arms. "What in Merlins name am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

"You can start by moving to let the other students pass through." a voice said from behind her.

Hermione was startled. She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking. "I'm sorry. I didn't - " she trailed off when she saw who it was standing behind her. "Professor Snape!"

Snape arched an eyebrow, "Obviously."

Hermone felt her face flush and she looked down. "I'm Sorry, sir..."

He didn't responded. Instead, he pushed pass her and entered the Great Hall, his robes floating behind him. Sighing, Hermione led the other students into the Great Hall as well. When she sat down at the Gryffindor table (being joined by Harry and Ron moments later), she looked up at the Head table. All the teachers, except for McGonagall and Hagrid, were sitting and talking amongst themselves. Hermione's eyes suddenly fell upon Snape. He was sitting there with his usual scowl, glaring at any student who dared to looked him in the eye. Next to him there was an attractive women who had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She seemed to be talking to Snape who would occasionally nodded to her in response.

"Who do you think that woman is?" Ron asked.

"Maybe the new Defense professor." Harry answered with a shrug.

A few minutes passed before the Great Hall doors opened and the first years came in following Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. The Sorting began with Adams, Hayley being sorted into Hufflepuff and ended with Williams, Corbin begin sorted into Gryffindor.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed when everyone had quite down. "First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to _all_ students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to tell you that he had added yet another two hundred and fifty-six items to his list of items forbidden in the school. Also, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Desdemona Taylor."

The woman who had been sitting next to Snape, stood up and waved as everyone clapped politely. "Thank you, Albus." She said.

As the claps dimmed down, Professor Taylor sat back down and Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He glanced at Snape and smiled. "I would also like to announce the engagement of Professor Snape and Professor Taylor."

All went silent.

Someone coughed.

A chuckle.

That one chuckle was addictive, and soon all four House tables were roaring with laughter. Hermione looked up at the Head table. The expression on Snape's face was absolutely priceless. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were wide with shock. Professor Taylor, one the other hand, was just smiling. Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle even though she knew this new predicament would eventually involve her.

"Enough!" Snape suddenly shouted.

The candles all flickered and everyone immediately became quiet. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "On that note, I think it's time we eat. Tuck in!"

The tables suddenly flourished with all types of food, and everyone began eating silently. Hermione was still looking at Snape was now in what seemed to be a heated discussion with Professor Dumbledore. Snape suddenly looked in her direction. Their eyes locked and Hermione bit her lower lip before looking away.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes,"

"We'll you'd better take something before Ron eats it all."

Hermione glanced at Ron who was attempting to stuff a whole chicken leg into his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting, Ron."

Ron looked up at her and grinned. "I'm hungary..."

Hermione shook her head and helped herself to some mashed potatoes.

"Can you believe Snape is actually going to get married?" Ginny Weasley said from beside Harry. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "the world must be coming to an end."

"Can you imagine their wedding night?" Ginny asked."Professor Taylor running her hand through his greasy hair - "

"Hey! I'm eating here!" Ron said, spitting pieces of chicken everywhere.

Hermione stayed quiet and looked down at her plate of food. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so good. "I'm going up to bed early guys. I'll see you in the morning."

Before they could reply, Hermione stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. She knew she had to wait for the first years, but at that moment, she didn't care. She ran into the first restroom she could find, headed straight for a stall, and vomited heavy. She was already use to vomiting at the most unusual times, so after she rinsed her mouth with water, she felt much better. Leaving the restroom, she began heading toward her new rooms in the Head Tower, but as she turned the corner, she ran into a hard body. She began fall backwards, but before she hit the ground, someone caught her. Hermione opened eyes, she had closed them when she began to fall, and saw that it was Snape who caught her. His arms were wrapped around her and their faces only inches apart. He let her go and took a step back. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Would you like me to take off another ten?"

Hermione glared at him. "I was just on my way to my rooms."

"I don't believe that is what I asked you." He said.

They glared at other for a moment before Hermione looked away. Snape smirked. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." and without another word, he left.

Hermione groaned and went to her rooms with only one thought on her mind... _This is going to be one hell of a year..._

--------

**AN:** I had fun writing this chapter... I hope you have fun leaving me a review!!! BTW: the next chapter should be up by the weekend.


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyhting related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Two: Pain**

Taking those points from Gryffindor calmed Severus down as he walked down to his rooms in the dungeons. _How dare he?_ Severus thought. _That old fool has no right butting into my affairs_!

When he reached his rooms, he took out a bottle of firewhiskey and without bothering to get a glass, he drank deeply straight form the bottle. The liquid burned down his throat, but he didn;t care. Any second now his _fiancée_ would be coming down and he didn't want to be sober when he saw her. _Why did I ever agree to marry that wrenched woman?_ Before this question could be asked, Desdemona Taylor entered the room.

"Severus! There you are!" She made to wrap her arms around him, but he grabbed her wrists before she could and slamed them down to her sides. She pouted and cross her arms. "You don't want me, Sev?"

"I've never wanted you as you very well know."

"Oh but Severus," she licked her lips. "you weren't saying that last night."

He glared at her. "You're right, I just kicked you out."

She smirked. "Touché."

Severue turned away from her and went into his study where he knew she wouldn't bother him. _If only something would come up so I wouldn't have to marry her._ Severus sat down, firewhiskey still in hand and thought about the events that had gotten him here.

_Granger_. If it were for her, he'd have never saught out Desdemona. Damn Granger and his one-night stand with her!

_She's just a little girl, and my student for the matter!_

She wasn't when it happened...

_Well she is now! It's her fault I'm getting married_!

Is it really?

_Yes! Desdemona has been my fiancée for eight years! It would have been longer if -_

If you didn't realize there are better women out there?

_Granger is not a women. She's a little girl. Why am I talking to myself?_

Severus shook his head. The firewhiskey was starting to get to him now. He stood up and through the bottle in the fire and watched as the flames rose high. After a few seconds, Severus left his study and went to bed longing for the school year to be over.

The next day, Hermione woke up early. The sun was beaming through the window, as if making sure everyone knew it was a beautiful day. Hermione groaned as she rolled out of bed. She stood up and did her morning routine before going into the common room. There sat the Head Boy: Terry Boot of Ravenclaw.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Terry."

Terry put down the newspaper he had been reading and stood up. "It's almost time for breakfast. Are you going?"

Hermione stood her head. "No, not yet. I'm going to head up to the Gryffindor tower to meet with Harry and Ron."

Terry nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

Hermione smiled, grabbed her bookbag and walked out of the Head tower but did not go to the Gryffindor tower. Instead, she made her way to the library. Since it was still very early in the morning, 6:15am, there were no students in the library, only Madame Pince who sat behide her desk reading a very big book. Hermione smiled to herself and made her way to sit down at a table next to the windows, but thats when it happened... in all her years at Hogwarts, her heavy bag never broke, but now it did. Madame Pince looked up from her book and glared at her as all the contents in Hermione's bag fell out.

"Sorry, Madame Pince." Hermione offered as she bent down to pick up her books. After all of them where back in the bag, Hermione murmured a quick charm to the fixed the bag. Sighing once more, she put a hand on her lower back which was starting to hurt her. Sitting down, Hermione shook her head and began re-reading _Hogwarts, A History_.

Two hours later, Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron in there first class of the year, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I wonder how Professor Taylor teaches..." Harry said.

"She seemed alright last night." Ron replied.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, if she's going to marry Snape, she's probably just as worse as him."

At that moment, Professor Taylor walked in smiling and humming to herself. Everyone was quiet as she sat down behind her desk. She folded her hands together and adressed the class. "Good morning class. My name is Professor Taylor, soon to be Snape." She giggled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry and Ron who shuddered.

"Now," Professor Taylor continued, "today we will be getting right to work. Everyone please stand up."

When everyone was up, Professor Taylor stood. "Violence is over rated, so I would like you all to put away your wands and give the closes person to you a big hug!"

Mouths dropped throughout the classroom. "She can't be serious!" "I'm not hugging him!" "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"Come on everyone." the professor said.

"You were right, Hermione," Ron said as he gave her a big hug, "She is worse than Snape."

Hermione didn't reply as Ron hugged her. Suddenly, the pain she had felt early in her back, shot up making her cry out in pain. Ron immediately let her go. "What happened?"

"What did you do to her, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I didn't do anything! I just hugged her!"

Everyone was now focused on Hermione who had some how ended up sitting on the floor. Professor Taylor bent down next to her and put a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, It's just my back... and I have really bad cramps..."

"Hermione!" Ron suddenly exclaimed point down at the floor next to her. "You're bleeding!"

She looked down, and sure enough, she was now sitting in a pool of blood. "Oh no..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth before she pasted out into a world of darkness.

----------

**AN:** Cliff hanger... I hate those, don't you? Sorry about the long wait but I have the worst case of writers block... Please review!


	4. Quite a Situation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyhting related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Three: Quite a Situation**

"Is she still asleep?" A male voice asked.

"I think so... Madame Pomfrey said she should be waking up soon." another male replied.

"be quiet you two, or you're sure to wake her!" A female voice scolded the two males.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Harry, Ron and Ginny standing around her.

"She's awake!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione gave him a small smile as Ginny helped her sit up. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know... All I remember is Ron telling me that I was..." she gasped and placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Oh gods... please, no..."

"Are you feeling sick again?"

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey!"

Hermione ignored the comotion around her and closed her eyes. Had she miscarried? Did she lose her baby? So many thoughts where in her head, making her feel confused and dizzy...

"Miss Granger, I need you to take this calming potion."

Hermione looked up to see Madame Pomfrey standing beside her holding out a vile. "Take it Miss Granger. You'll be fine."

"But my - "

"_Everything_ is just fine, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed in relief and drank the potion, imediately feeling the calming effects. Before Hermione could say anything, Madame Pomfrey turned to where Harry, Ron and Ginny stood. "I think the three of you should leave now. Miss Granger needs her rest."

"But she just woke up!"

"I'm aware of that Mr Weasley," she said glaring.

"I'll be fine, guys." Hermione told her worried friends.

After they left, Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a stern look. "Miss Granger, I have already informed the Headmaster of your predicament, and he wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."

Hermione looked away, not in shame, but in embrassment. This would have never happened if she had only left the spare bedroom at Grimmauld when she the chance. Hermione was suddenly filled with anger. This was all Snape's fault. He was suppose to the adult, so why didn't he stop?

"Miss Granger, are you listening to me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Very well then. I shall send for the Headmaster."

"Now?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Madame Pomfrey sighed impatiently. "Yes, Miss Granger, now. That is just what I finished telling you."

"Oh... right..." she said as Madame Pomfrey went into her office. Hermione sat up again, going into her thoughts once more.

So Snape was getting married and she was pregnant with his child and there was nothing that could be done. Hermione looked down at her still flat stomach. Soon, she'd be round with child and it was all Snape's fault... she didn't want to blame herself.

"Your father is a sick bastard." She whispered.

"Miss Granger! I will not tolerate that type of language in this infrimary."

Hermione's head snapped toward Madame Pomfrey who had her arms cross. Next to her stood Professor Dumbledore, who had that mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'd like to speak with Miss Granger alone if you don't mind."

When Madame Pomfrey left, Dumbledore sat in the chair next to her bed. "Miss Granger, I am confused on wheater I should be congradulating you or repremanding you."

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'm confused with that myself, sir."

"I see. Well I'm assuming that this child's father is aware of your pregancy."

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't gotten around to telling him. I don't think I want to either."

"So it is not Mr Weasley or Mr Potter?"

Once again, Hermione shook her head.

"Well, this is quite a situation, Miss Granger." he said standing up. "Seeing as you will be carrying through with this child, I will arrange for Professor Snape to prepare a few potions for you to be sure this pregnancy is safe and healthy."

"Why him?" Hermione said quickly. "Why not Madame Pomfrey?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Professor Snape is a qualified potions master and is perfectly capable. Madame Pomfrey, however, will be very busy with Quidditch season coming up."

Hermione nodded.

"So, on that note, I shall be leaving. Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione was finally alone. She layed back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Dumbledore was actually going to tell Snape that she was pregnant. What was Snape going to say? Was he going to know it the child is his?

Hermione rolled to her side and drifted to sleep, dreaming about running through a long dark hallway, and never finding a way out.

----------------

**AN:** Another short chapter, but I found it quite satisfying... Review!


	5. Darling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Four: Darling**

Albus Dumbledore hummed as he left the infirmary and headed into the dungeons. He knew Severus would be in his office grading papers, so when he reached the dungeons, he enter the potions classroom and knocked on the office door in the front of the room. Within moments, Severus opened the door and glared.

"What do you want, Albus?"

The headmaster smiled. "Well, it seems that we have a student who is under quite a predicament."

"I niether care nor want to know about it." Severus said trying to close the door. Albus kept it open with his foot.

"I knew you would not," Albus said with a sad sigh. "but Miss Granger is going to need you help."

"What about Miss Granger?" he asked causally as he walked to his desk and began grading papers.

"It seems Miss Granger is pregnant."

Severus looked up at Albus slowly, his face showed no emotion. "And why should this concern me?"

"Well, I need you to brew the necessary potions for a health pregancy."

"She's keeping the child?"

Albus lifted an eyebrow. "Why, yes she is. Why wouldn't she?"

Severus scowled. "I will brew the potions and send them to Poppy." He went back to his grading, ignoring Albus until he left. When the door closed, Snape let out a breath.

The fact that Miss Granger was pregnant bothered him more than he let on. As he scribbled a 'T' on the paper he was grading, he was suddenly filled with anger. What on earth was that blasted girl thinking?! He knew he was the only person she had been with, so there was no use denying the child was his.

The door opened once more and Desdemona walked in. "Hello Darling. Have you had a good day?" she said sweetly.

"Do not call me _Darling_."

"Oh, but why ever not?" she asked walking behind him and gently messaging his shoulders.

"Unhand me you wreched witch!" Severus stood up suddenly making Desdemona stumble backward. She glared at him and crossed her arm across her chest.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me..."

Severus smirked. "Well, then it's a good thing you don't know any better."

Desdemona sighed and smiled. "Oh, Severus! I knew you'd never let me go!"

Her arms flew around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. When Severus finally managed to peel her off of him, he left to his potions lab, deciding that this predicament could be benifical.

The next day, Hermione was let out of the hospital wing acompanied by Harry and Ron. They were on their way to breakfast, Harry and Ron chewing her ears off about the practice tryouts coming up.

"You should tryout for the team Hermione. You could be a Chaser."

Hermione shook her head as they entered the Great Hall and sat down. "I don't think so. I'm not fit to play Quiditch."

Ron sized her up and Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Ron's face redded and he stuffed his mouth with three sauages. Hermione sighed and began filling her plate with food.

"You know, Hermione," Harry said, "Ron's right about you trying out for the team. You don't even have to play. You can keep our stats up to date."

"I thought that was the captains job."

"I know, but I could really use some help."

Hermione looed at his as he gave her puppy dog eyes. "I'll think about it." she said with a small smile.

As she was bitting a piece of toast, she got the felling of someone watching her. She looked around for a moment not catching anyone's eye, but when she looked up at the Head table, Snape was glaring at her.

_He knows_. She thought looking away quickly. The feeling of his eyes on her did not go away until Hermione left for her first classes of the day, thankful that she didn't have potions today.

Desdemona, who had been sitting next to Severus, glared at the girl as she left. She had been watching Severus all through breakfast and noticed that he had not once taken his eyes off the girl. She turned to Severus who was now looking down at his plate, pushing his food around. "Are you okay, Darling?"

"Fine." was his one word answer before he stood up and left.

Desdemona knew at that moment that everything was not _fine_. He had not ever told her off about calling him 'Darling'.

---------------

**AN**: yet another short chapter. Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy with school (yes, I go to school in the summer!) I'm not going to make any promises about the next chapter because as you all should know, tonight at 12:01am! Don't worry though, no matter what the out come is of 'Deathly Hallows', I'm not going to abandon this story, just don't expect another update for atleast a week. I hope everyone has fun tonight (I know I will!) Please review!!!!


	6. Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Five: Conversations**

It wasn't until December that something eventful happened. Hermione, whose once flat stomach had now formed into a small buldge, was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, who were both leaving for the Burrow in only a few hours. Although her robes were loose and her stomach was barely noticible in them, while Hermione was reaching for some pumpkin juice, none other than Pansy Parkinson notice her belly and had no problem shouting it out in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Granger! How does it feel to be pregnant with a bastard child?"

Hermione, who had been scolding Ron for taking her bacon, looked over at Pansy with shock written all across her face.

Pansy smirked, "What's the matter, Granger? Bastard got your tongue?"

"What is she talking about?" asked Ron, frowning.

"I- I don't- "

"Oh, I see Weasel King didn't know his Mudblood was such a slut!"

"Hey!" Rona nd Harry both exclaimed, taking out their wands. Pansy took out her wand as weel and was joinewd by half the Slytherin table. Gryffindor's who were closes to the scene, stood and pointed their wands at the Slytherin table. Before any curses could be made, Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Head table. "Gryffindor's and Slytherin's! Put your wands away at once!" The two houses stowed their wands away and sat back down, still glaring at each other.

Harry and Ron looked over to Hermione who had a head over her belly.

"So it's true?" whispered Ron, who had become very pale.

Hermione said nothing, but took his hand and placed it across her belly. Ron's eyes widened as her felt the child kick the spot where his hand was. He quickly took his hand back and stood.

"Why?"

Before she could say anything, he left the hall. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, I can explain..."

"I'm not the one you need to explain anything to."

Hermione sighed and pushed her bangs off her forehead. "It's not like Ron and I have been dating..."

Harry shrugged and stood up. "Yeah, well I honestly don't know what to say. I just hope you know what your doing."

Biting her lower lip, Hermione nodded. "I know, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to go check on Ron. Most likely, we won't see you again until after the hoilday, so Happy Christmas."

"Harry Christmas, Harry." Hermione replied as Harry left.

Everyone still in the Great Hall seemed to be whispering about the event that had just took place. Looking over at the Slytherin table, Hermione saw that most of them were pointing and laughing at her. She felt herslf redded but before anything else could happen, Professor Taylor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Granger, would you like to come over to my office for some tea?"

Thankful for an excuse to leave the hall, Hermione nodded and followed the Professor. Just before she was fully out of the hall, she looked back to see that everyone was still staring at her. Only one pair of eyes, caught her's: Severus Snape, who was staring at her with such intensity she thought could set her on fire. A second later, she was walking down the corridor with Professor Taylor. Soon they reached their destination. Hermione sat down in the plushed seat infront of the wooden desk as the professor sat in the seat behind it.

"Now then," Professor Taylor materilized two cups of tea. "that was quite a breakfast if I do say so myself!"

Hermione took the tea offered to her, but did not drink any. Profesor Taylor took a sip of her's and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Are you not thirsty, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really, Professor. Besides, I can't drink tea because of the caffine in it."

Professor Taylor took another sip of tea and then gave her a forced smile. "But ofcourse! How silly of me..."

Hermione did not reaspond. Instead, she looked at a protrait on the wall that showed an old lady flying on a broomstick.

"Miss Granger," Hermione looked up, "if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you exactly?"

"Five months."

"How wonderful! Only four months more and you'll have a little bundle of joy in your arms. You must be excited, as is the fater I presume?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I am.. I don't know about the father, though. He and I haven't really talked since... since it happened."

"Hmmm... I see. And who is the father, by the way." Professor Taylor leaned forward, both her eyebrows raised.

"I can't say."

"Oh, come now, Miss Granger! Don't be shy."

Hermione let out a breath. "I really can't say, Professor."

Professor Taylor's face was expressionless. She sipped from her tea, once again. After a few moments, she put down the cup and folded her fingers together.

"So, has Poppy been brewing potions for you?"

"She's been giving them to me, yes, but she hasn't been brewing them."

"Severus, then?"

Hermione hesitated and then slowly nodded once.

"Ah, so that's what he's been up to lately... Oh, my Sevvy is such a thoughtful boy!" exclaimed Professor tayol, stnading up. Hermione suppressed a snort.

"I'm going to wait for him in his quarters... let's just say a 'do not disturb' charm will be place on the door, tonight."

When Hermione left the office, she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost eleven am. _Hermione and Ron must be on the train by now._ she thought sadly.

Sighing, she headed to the infirmary to take her daily vitamin potions. When she got there, Hermione saw that Snape had left the Great Hall and was now dropping off potions to Madame Pomfrey.

"Ah! You're just in time, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said when she saw hermione. "Professor Snape here, has just broght these potions up. Now you take this one," she handed over a vial, "and drink it up."

Unstopping the vial, Hermione brought it to her lips and down the entire potion; she gagged at the after taste. Madame Pomfrey handed her a glass of water and directed her to an empty bed. "Take off your robes... I would like to examine the chil to be sure all is well."

Hermione looked over at Snape who was still standing there.

"Madmae Pomfrey, do you think, may, we could go into a private room?"

The nurse huffed. "Nonsense! Besides, I've asked the Professor to help me with this examinatoin. It's a difficult spell and requires two wands."

Hermione looked to Snape again and saw that he was smirking. She glared at him and shrugged off her robes, leaving her in her school uniform which hugged her figure, showing exactly how big her stomach had gotten. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Snape's expression change to awe. Madame Pomfrey layed Hermione down and lifted her shirt so her entire belly was showing. Hermione placed a protective hand on it as the chilly air came in contact.

"Move your hand, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said as she and Professor Snape took out their wands.

They said a short chant in latin and when they finished, Hermione felt her entire body begin to buzz. Suddenly, there was a bright white light emitting from the center of her belly. I t rose about five feet and the the center was the fetus. Madame Pomfrey made a few more movements with her wand and the light became dull.

"I see everything is exactly how it should be." the nurse said with a nod. "Do you see anything out of order, Professor Snape?"

"The potions have been working effectively and the fetus seems to be doing exceptional."

Madame Pomfrey nodded again. "Yes, well would you like to know the sex of the child, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at Snape and sae him give a slight nod... it was so slight that she had almost missed it.

"Yes, I would like to know."

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the fetus, turning it around so that it's sex was visible...

--------------

**AN:** OMG! Deathly Hallows was sooooo good!!!! I can't believe it's over!! Oh well... The next chapter is already written so all I have to do it type it up... it should be up later today or tomorrow. Review!


	7. Discovering Movement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. That right belong JKR! 

--------

**Chapter Six: Discovering Movement**

After Madame Pomfrey removed the charms placed on her, Hermione sat up and pulled her shirt down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Granger. Same time... Oh, Mr. Williams! What is it this time? A broken nose?"

Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey lead a third year Hufflepuff to her office and pulled the door close; it closed with a snap. Now, left alone with Snape, Hermione stood up and gathered her robes in her hands. When she looked up again, Snape was still standing infront of her, still looking at her belly. Hermione sighed. "Would you like to touch me?"

Snape's eyes widened before he remembered himself and glared at her. Hermione reddened and put her face in her hands. "What I meant was," she looked up, "would you like to feel her move?"

He crossed his arms across his chest, "And why would I want to do that?"

Hermione shook her head and looked away. "Never mind. I just thought may you'd want to, seeing as it is your daughter growing inside of me."

"That would not be appropriate, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sir, appropriateness between us left the day we had sex."

Snape growled low in his throated and grabbed her arm, pulling her into one of the private rooms.

"What are you thinking by saying something like that where anyone could hear?"

"Sorry?" she offered.

Snape said nothing as he released her arm. They stayed quiet for a few moments, both glaring at each other.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"So, what, Miss Granger?"

Hermione lifted her shirt, exposing her belly to him once again and his expression softened... he hesitated for a moment before he gently placed his hand on the top of her belly. Hermione put a hand on his and guided him to the side. "Right here." she whispered.

After a few seconds, the baby kicked. Hermione smiled as Snape followed the kicking across her belly. "Ever since she discovered movement, she's been kicking every chance she gets."

Suddenly, Snape stood up straight, his arms down at his sides. "I am to be married on Christmas day."

Hermione straightened her shrit and looked around the room uncomfortably. "I don't expect anything from you, Professor."

"I'm not going to abandon my daughter, Miss Granger." he replied firmly.

Hermione looked up at him. "I think we're going to have to start talking to each other if you plan on being in her life... and I also think you should tell your fiancee that you cheated on her."

He glared. "I shall decide what to tell my fiancee when the time comes."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Madame Pomfrey walked in with the third year Hufflepuff. She stopped at the sight of them. "Is something wrong? Are you okay, Miss Granger?"

"I'm fine... I'll just be going now."

Without looking back, Hermione left and headed to the Head Tower. When she got to her room, she clasped onto her bed with a sigh. _So he's getting married on Christmas_... Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face the window where snow was steadly falling to the ground. She closed her eyes. Christmas was in only four more days... in four short days, Severus Snape would be married and any chance, in any, she had of being with him would be over.

_It's not like I really want to with him._.. she thought, opening her eyes to watch the snow, _it's only for my daughter's sake... our daughter..._

Hermione placed a hand on her belly, "Everything will be okay, won't it?"

The child kicked and it was all the reassurence she needed.

----

Severus left the infirmary a few minutes after Hermione. he went straight to his quarters; he longed for a shot of firewhiskey. Upon entering, he saw that Desdemona was sitting on the sofa.

"There you are, Severus! I've been waiting for you."

Severus ignored her and took out a bottle of firewhiskey from the liquor cabnet. Not bothering to use a shot glass, he took a swing of the liquor, feeling it burn down his throat.

"Did you hear me, Sev?" Desdemona walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste. "I've been waiting for you."

Severus pushed her off him. "As you have been for the past eight years." he replied.

Desdemona glared at him. "I know what you've been up to, Severus Snape. Brewing potions for a pregnant student!"

Severus took another swing of firewhiskey. "So what if I am, Taylor?"

Desdemona put her hands on her hips. "You've always said you hate children, so why would you help a child have a child?"

"Miss Granger is not a child." said Severus, putting down the bottle.

"Why are you defending a Mudblood, Severus?"

"Whom I chose to defend is no concern of your's."

"Oh yeah, well when I spoke to her earlier, she wouldn't ell me who the father of her blasted child is! And do you know what I think?" Desdemona walked over to him and put a finger on his chest. "I think it's your's. Why else wouldn't she tell me?"

Severus said nothing, only smirked.

"See! You aren't even denying it!" she through her hands in the air.

Severus nodded, still smirking. "You, my dear, are starting to get the picture."

"But you cheated on- " she was interrupted as Severue pulled her toward him and kissed her fully on the lips. After a moment, he shoved her onto the sofa and walked out of his quarters, leaving Desdemona glaring at his departing back.

---------

**AN:** So what do you think? Review!


	8. Living in a Bubble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

**_WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!! The beginning of this chapter may not be suitable for readers under 13! It's not anything really graphic, but I just thought I should give you a heads up! Thank you!_**

---------

**Chapter Seven: Living in a Bubble**

_The music from Harry's brithday party was drowned out as Hermione moaned loudly. _

_Severus had just kissed a spot on her neck that she had never noticed before. _

_She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him latched onto her neck as his hands slowly traveled down her body. _

_Hermione gasped when he pulled her legs apart._

_Severus smirked at her and Hermione gave him a small smile before she pushed him so he rolled onto his back as she straddled him. _

_She kissed him, running a hand through his hair, and he grabbed her waste..._

_---_

Hermione woke with a start as someone knocked loudly on her bedroom door.

"Hey, Hermione? Are you awake?" came the voice of Terry Boot.

Groaning, Hermione rolled out of bed. "I am now..." she mumbled.

Opening the door, she saw that Terry was fully dressed in his winter cloak and boots. He smiled at her, "Get dressed, Hermione! It's Christmas eve."

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Christmas eve is a day like any other... I just want to stay in bed until the hoilday is over."

Terry nodded. "I knew you might say that; what with everything that has happened these past few days," he sighed, " I just thought I'd cheer you up by taking you to Hogsmeade with me."

Hermine raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a girlfriend that you could take with you instead?"

"Yeah, Susan Bones," Terry rubbed the back of his neck, "but the thing is, I want to buy her a Christmas present and I wanted you to help me... since you're a girl."

"You do know that tomorrow is Christmas, don't you?"

"Ofcourse I do! Which is why you need to get dressed."

Sighing, Hermione nodded. "Fine. I'll help you. Now get out."

Terry grinned and hugged her, lifting her right off the ground.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was dressed and ready. They made their way outside where Terry then called for a carriage. A few moments later, a horseless carriage arrived and they got in. The ride from Hogwarts to Hogmeade was quiet and uneventful and Hermione was glad to get out when they finally arrived to the village.

"So," Terry exhaled, "what do you think Susan would want for Christmas?"

"I dunno," Hermione shook her head. "A necklace?"

"You're a genius, Hermione!" He took her hand and walked quickly down High Street and into a small shop called _Witches Wonder._ Once inside, they split up and began scanning the endless rows of jewlery.

"How about this one?"

"Naw... What you do think about this one?"

"I don't think so, Terry." Said Hermione shaking her head.

They stayed in the shop for well over an hour: Hermione's feet were beginning to ache. Finally, Terry decided on a gold heart shaped locket with _Susan _engraved on the back.

"I think she'll like this very much."

"Yeah, I think so too. You're a lifesaver, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled as the got back onto High Street where snow was beginning to fall. She looked ahead and saw Professor Taylor standing next to the Owl Post building, glaring in her direction. Hermione's smile fell a bit.

" - to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?"

Hermione looked back at Terry and shook her head. "No thanks... I should head back to Hogwarts. I want to go over our Transfiguration homework again."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure. You go ahead... I think I see Michael Corner in there."

Terry looked. "You're right. Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

Hermione nodded. "See you later." She turned away and began walking back towards Hogwarts when it happened.

Her stomach cramped...

Her chest tightened...

She fell onto her knees in the snow and let out a cry of pain as she felt her ribcage begin to clapse inwardly.

"Hermione?" she heard Terry call out. She closed her eyes.

Footsteps...

People surrounding her...

She was being moved...

Voices all around her...

"Will she be okay?"

"She will be fine in a few days."

"And the child?"

Unconsciousness took over.

----

Severus was walking around Hogwarts; taking points away from students who dared to kiss under the misoletoe. Just as he was about to take points from Hufflepuff, he saw Terry Boot carrying Hermione Granger in his arms. She appeared to be conscious, but just barely. "What's going on here?"

"It's- It's Hermione, sir." The boy gasped, apparently out of breath. "I think she got hit with a curse or something."

Severus suddenly looked alarmed. "Did you see who did it?"

"No, sir."

"Give her to me."

Terry placed Hermione in Severus' arms and they hurried to the hospital wing. Once there, Poppy lead them into a private room. "Put her on the bed and step aside."

After placing her on the bed, Hermione gave another cry of pain and suddenly, she was bleeding.

"Oh dear," Poppy mumbled. "Mr. Boot, please go and inform the Headmaster of what has happened... Severus, we need to take the baby out."

Terry left the room and Severus shook his head. "Can't you just put a containing spell on her, like you did last time she almost miscarried?"

Poppy shook her head. "This is different," she waved her wand over Hermione, "her ribcage is clapsing and suffercating the baby. We need to take it out _now_."

Severus didn't argue. It took them less than twenty minutes to lift Hermione's ribcage and magically take the baby out. Poppy produced a basinet that looked like a bubble and put the newborn baby in it. While Poppy did this, Severus was mesmorized by the sight of his tiny crying daughter. The little girl looked as if she could fit in his hand with room the spare. A few spells later, she was fast asleep, floating in the center of the bubble.

"There," Poppy exhaled. "All done."

Severus shifted and looked at Hermione who was still barely conscious. "Will she be okay?"

Poppy nodded. "She will be fine in a few days."

"And the child?"

Sighing, Poppy nodded again. "Yes... I've placed a time bubble charm on her so by tomorrow, the baby will be a full term infant."

Severus said nothing.

"Now, I'm going to see if Albus is waiting out there." She left the small room, leaving Severus alone with Hermione, who had now fallen asleep, and his daughter... _his daughter_. Hardening his face, Severus left the room. Terry Boot was standing outside the door looking worried.

"Where did Poppy go?" Severus asked him.

"She and Professor Dumbledore went into her office... Sir, is Hermione okay? Madame Pomfrey wouldn't tell me..."

Severus pushed past him. "Granger will be fine." he growled as he left the hospital wing. When he had reached the enterance hall, he saw Desdemona, wearing a smug look on her face. Severus' eyes flashed and he walked right up to her.

"Oh, Severus! What a surprise."

Severus glared at her her as she smiled at him. "I know you did it, Taylor."

"Did what, Severus?" she asked innocently.

Severus grabbed both her arms and slammed her hard against the wall of the deserted hallway. "Do not play dumb, Taylor!"

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed as her head hit the stone. "I did it! But she deserved it! She's a whore and a mudblood- "

Severus slammed her against the wall again. "Hermione Granger is not a whore." He growled low in his throat. "Her bloodline may not be pure, but her magically abilites more than make up for it."

Desdemona clenged her jaw. "Her baby is dead and we're getting married tomorrow. There nothing you can do about it now."

"Quite on the contrary," Severus smirked. "My daughter is alive and well, and you and I will not be getting married. Not tomorrow, not ever."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! You can't do that! What about your mothers arrangement for us? We have to be married!"

"All my mother wanted, was for me to produce an heir, and now I have one so the wedding is off."

"No- "

"Yes!" Severus put a hand around her neck. "And if you ever _think_ about pulling another stunt like you did today to Granger or my daughter," he squeezed his hand, "I shall not be responsible for my actions."

He let her go and stepped back as she gasped for air, looking up, frightened, at Severus. He gave her one last glared before he retreated back to the dungeons and she walked quickly to her office. Niether of them noticed Terry Boot, who had been standing behind a suit of amor, shocked with the news he had just discovered. Terry shook his head in amazement. "Whoa... I've got to tell Susan!"

------------------

**AN:** Well, that was chapter seven... only three more chapters to go, plus epilouge! Review!


	9. More Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Eight: More Conversations**

It was Christmas and Hermione was sitting up in her hospital bed holding her daughter in her arms, careful not to apply too much pressure on her bandaged torso.

"Happy Christmas, little one." Hermione whispered, planting a kiss on the sleeping baby's forhead. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Ever since the event that took place the day before, Hermione was feeling very weak and tired, even with the pepper-up potion Madame Pomfrey had given her earlier with breakfast. She opened her eyes as she heard the door open.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting married right now?" she asked as Snape walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I've cancelled it. It's over between Taylor and I." he said sitting in a chair on the left side of her bed. Hermione's eyes widened.

"If you've done that on my account, I suggest you go fix it!"

The baby began to whimper and Hermione grabbed the bottle that was on the bedside table, and began feeding her. Snape watched for a moments before he spoke.

"I've done nothing to benifit you, Miss Granger. I am a selfish person. If what I've done benifits you, then it is merely coincidence."

Hermione looked down at her daughter, then back at Snape. He was still watching. "Would you like to feed her?"

He stayed quite for a moment before he held out his arms. Hermione slowly lifted and placed their daughter his his arms, and smiled as he began feeding her. Snape looked up at hwe, his face silently flushed. "What have you decided to call her?"

Hermione streched her arms and sighed. "I haven't thought about it much... Maybe Olga after my mother?"

Snape arched a brow. "Olga?"

"Maybe not," Hermione said with a chuckle. "What do you think?"

He shook his head. "This should be you're decision, Miss Gra-"

"Hermione."

"Hermione." he changed.

She nodded. "Well, if not Olga, then perhaps Deborah?"

"how about calling her 'Rex' and be done with it."

Hermione glared as he smirked. "You've been a teacher for a while now, so you should know some nice names."

He nodded as he adjusted the baby in his arms into a more comfortable position. "Very well then." he thought for a moment, concidering the child in his arms. "Jessica?"

Hermione smiled. "And Jessi for short." she reached over and ran a hand over Jessi's black curls. "Jessi Snape."

Snape looked at her. "Snape? Surely you wouldn't give her my name..."

"Ofcourse I would, and I am. You're her father... Severus."

Severus removed the now empty bottle from Jessi's mouth and handed her to Hermione who then began to burp her. The silence that followed was comfortable... they had somehow come to an agreement... a truce.

After Jessi had given two good burps, she fell asleep. "Shall I put her in the basinet?" Severus asked silently.

Hermione nodded. When Jessi was no longer in her arms, she layed down and closed her eyes. She heard Severus put down Jessi and turn back toward her. "I shall leave you to rest."

Hermione opened her eyes wide enough to see through her lashes. "Okay. Happy Christmas, Severus."

He nodded and left the room. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

------

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Terry Boot was sitting with Susan at the Hufflepuff table. "- and then he said that Hermione's kid was his."

Susan's eyes were wide. "Merlin... what on earth was Hermione thinking?"

Terry shook his head. "I have no clue."

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" asked Hannah Abott, sitting in a vacant seat next to Susan.

"Hermione... and Snape!" Susan exclaimed.

"What?"

"Professor Snape is the father of Hermione's baby!"

Everyone around them heard this and the whispering began.

"_Snape_? No way!"

"Isn't he with Professor Taylor?"

"Hermione sure is going down hill..."

"I wonder if Harry and Ron know?'

Terry buried his face in his hands... This was going to be bad.

----------------------

**AN:** I've finished writing the story! The last chapters will be up soon! Review!


	10. And Boys will be Boys

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Nine: And Boys will be Boys**

The next day,Hermione, under Madame Pomfrey's orders, had been put on bedrest in her room in the head tower until the nurse felt she was well enough to move around. Hermione detested this, but there was nothing she could say that would change Madame Pomfrey's mind. Hermione's entire upper body was still bandaged so she couldn't stand for too long or bend down, but Hermione did these things anyways. She was standing next to her bed, changing Jessi's diaper when Terry came in... the door had been open.

"Hi."

"Hi." Hermione reasponded, looking up. "I thought you'd be with Susan."

Terry shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah... well, I was just on my way and I wanted to make sure you were fine."

Hermione smiled at him as she picked Jessi up. He looked down at the floor, looking as if he wanted to say something more. Hermione frowned a bit. "What's wrong?"

Terry exhaled and looked her in the eye. "Listen... I heard something and I told Susan... and now the entire school knows."

Hermione's stomach dropped. "What did you hear?" she asked, pronouncing each word slowly.

Terry opened his mouth to answer, but at that precise moment, a loud knock came from the portrait hole. Jessi began to cry and Hermione held her close, wincing at the pressure to her ribs. She followed Terry to open the door, and standing on the other side was Severus who was wearing a murderous look. At the sight of Terry, he growled. "What the _bloody hell_ were you thinking, boy?"

"I- I-" he stuttered, stepping behind Hermione as Severus advanced toward him.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, throughly confused.

"What's going on is that this _dunder head_," Severus spat, "decided to tell the entire school that Jessi is my daughter!"

"What?" she asked weakly.

Hermione turned around and looked at Terry was had a guilty look on his face. "Why would you do that?"

"I- I only meant to tell Susan..."

"_You _shouldn't have even knew about this!" Severus exclaimed.

"How did you find out?" asked Hermione.

Terry looked away. "I saw Professor Snape attack Taylor last night... It was Taylor who cursed you and they were arguing about you and your baby."

She turned back to Severus, eyes wide open. His expression softened a tad. She didn't know what to say; the man in front of her had risked being seen to confront Taylor about what had happened in Hogsmeade. Pushing this knowledge to the back of her mind, she sighed and rubbed Jessi's back as her crying subsided. "You said the entire school knows?"

Severus nodded and she groaned.

"This is just great..."

-----

When the holiday was finally over a week later, the Hogwarts Express arrived, bringing back the students who had left. Hermione knew it was just a matter of time before they would know her secret. She hadn't left the Head Tower until now; Madame Pomfrey had relieved her from bedrest, and now she was going to the Gryffindor Tower. She needed to talk to Harry and Ron. Walking down the corridors, Hermione knew what a strange sight she must be: holding Jessi in a pink blanket and a house-elf named Vivvy walking by her side (Madame Pomfrey and Severus had insisted she have a house-elf with her when she was out of her room).

"Sunshine daisies." she gave the password.

"Enter." the Fat Lady said stiftly.

As the portriat swong open and Hermione stepped inside, everyone sitting in the common room became silent. It was like someone had pressed the pause button; everyone was looking in her direction, frozen, and some had their mouths hanging open while others were in mid stride. Hermione scanned the room for Harry and Ron. She found them sitting on a couch in front of the fire, apparently, they had been in deep discussion with Seamus and Dean. Taking a deep breath, Hermione gave Jessi to Vivvy and walked over to the boys.

"Hi guys."

The play button was pressed.

"Are you mental?"

"Snape? SNAPE?!"

"How could you have sex with that nasty git?"

"Did he force you?"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Stop!" Hermione yelled.

Harry ana Ron were both standing now, both looking furious.

"I came here," said Hermione, "because I don't want our friendship to be ruined."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you had sex with our potions professor!" Ron yelled.

"You have no idea what I've gone through these past two weeks!"

"What would that be, eh? Sneaking around with a married man?"

Hermione glared at him as she felt tears begin to well her eyes. "Incase you haven't noticed, I've given brith four months earlier then I was suppose to because I was cursed!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Ron glared at Jessi. "It's just to bad the bastard didn't die."

Silence... a silence so thick that you could almost hear voices coming from the dungeons. Hermione stepped forward and without even thinking about it, she punched him right on the nose. A loud crack echoed throughout the common room as Ron let out a string of curse words. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch behind him, holding his nose in his hands. Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you feel the same way, Harry?"

He glared at her. "As a matter of fact, I do."

But before Hermione could do anything, Ginny stepped forward and punched Harry, amking him fall next to Ron.

"How could you say such a thing?" she exclaimed. Harry cowarded and rubbed his cheek where she had hit him. Ginny didn't wait for him to reply. Instead, she took Hermione's hand and they left the common room with Vivvy following behind.

"They're both gits... just forget about them." said Ginny letting go of her hand.

Hermione looked at her. "You didn't have to-"

"They deserved it! At the Burrow, all Ron could talk about was the fact that you were pregnant... at one point, he even said that he agreed with Pansy and that you were a slut! Mum slapped him for that by the way."

They stopped walking when they reached the enterance to the Head Tower. Hermione took Jessi from Vivvy and sent her away. Ginny caressed jessi's cheek with a single finger. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Jessica Joanne Mackenzie Snape." said Severus, walking up behind them.

Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice and he smirked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for classes, Miss Weasley?

Ginny nodded. "Yes, sir. I was just going... See you later, Hermione."

When Ginny was gone, Hermione turned to Severus. "You should be getting ready for classes too."

He arched a brow. "Obviously. I just came by to make sure you still had your head on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How thoughtful."

He smirked. "As always. Now, I must be going." He turned around, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione exhaled and went into her room.

Beside the fact that she had just lost her two bestfriends (her eyes welled again), she knew that she had found a new friend within Severus Snape.

---------------------

**AN:** Almost there! Review!


	11. Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Chapter Ten: Graduation**

It was June and exam were over. Tomorrow, the Hogwarts Express would arrive to take the students home, but not Hermione. She had accepted an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall who was planning on retiring. Hermione had taken this offer for two reasons: one, she had always wanted to teach, and being albe to teach at Hogwarts would be a bonus! And two, she and Jessi would be able to stay near Severus. Hermione smiled.

Over the last few months, the friendship between Hermione and Severus had become increasingly stronger. They spoke to each other everyday, and once, by accident, Severus had fallen asleep on the arm chair in her room. Tonight would be the last night Hermione ever spent in her Head Girl bedroom... the graduation ceremony and ball were also happening tonight.

Putting on a pair of gold silk dress robes, she ran her fingers throuhg her now straight hair. Behind her, Jessi was dressed in a light pink dress with a bow in her hair.

"Come on, Jessi." said Hermione, picking her up. "Let's do this." Jessi gave her a toothless grin.

The corridors of Hogwarts were practically empty and when she reached the Great Hall, she saw that only a few people were there. She spotted Professor Dumbledore talking with Terry and walked over to them.

"Ah! Miss Granger. You're early."

Hermione smiled. "I wanted to get here before the halls became crowded."

His eyes twinkled. "And I can see why." He made a face at Jessi who made a grab for his glasses.

"No, Jessi." Hermione scolded, pulling down Jessi's out reached arm.

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger. May I hold her?"

Hermione nodded as the Headmaster took Jessi and went over to the other teachers who were all in awe over her.

"You'd think they'd near seen a child before..." commented Terry. "They live with an entire castle full of them."

Hermione looked at him and nodded, but did not day anything.

Terry sighed. "I'm really sorry about what I did... I had hoped you'd forgive me by now."

"I know," said Hermione. "I'm not one to keep grudges, but what you did was pretty low..." she shook her head and sighed. "I'm over it now, and I do forgive you, but I haven't forgotten."

Terry grinned at her and kissed her hand. "Thanks, Hermione! I do think I could have left Hogwarts on bad terms with you."

It was about half an hour later when the seventh year students began to file in the Great Hall, all in their best dress robes. The four house table had been replaced with hundreds of chairs facing the Head table were Terry and Hermione had been instructed to sit. As Professor Dumbledore began the ceremony, Hermione looked across the table to were Severus was sitting with Jessi on his lap. She smiled at him and he smirked back.

Terry, who had been selected as validictorian, stood up when Dumbledore was finished, to give his speech. All in all, the ceremony took about an hour to complete and when it was finally over, the Headmaster rose once more and gave his final words to them. "Congradualations class of '97! Now it's time to boogie!"

All the seventh years, including Terry and Hermione, stood and through their hats in the air as the Headmaster transfigured the chairs into about four dozen round tables. Music began to play and everyone began to dance. Hermione went over to Severus and Jessi and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Taylor glaring at her. Hermione smirked, knowing that she wouldn't dare do anything, especially since she was resigning her post as the Defence teacher. When Hermione reached Severus and Jessi, she sighed. "I can't believe how fast this year went!"

Severus nodded. "I know and I'm personally glad it did."

Hermione chuckled and took Jessi in her arms. "I'm going to find Ginny... she'll want to see her goddaughter."

Severus crossed his arms. "If you must."

Giving him a smile, she went onto the dance floor, looking for Ginny. It was hard to spot the red haired girl out.

"Hermione! I was wondering where you went."

"I was looking for you."

Ginny grinned. "Jessi is so cute in that dress! I'm glad I picked it out."

Soon, Hermione and Ginny where surrounded by girls who all wanted to look at Jessi.

"Oh, she's so cute!"

"Thank gods so took after you, Hermione."

"Indeed." Severus had sneaked up on them.

Some of the girls scrambled away and Ginny laughed. Suddenly a slow song came on and Ginny took Jessi. "Why don't you two go and dance?"

She walked away, leaving Hermione and Severus on the dance floor. He offered her a hand and Hermione gladly took it, allowing him to pull her to his chest.

"Did you notice," he murmured, "that this is the exact same song we danced to last time?"

Hermione frowned. "We've never danced before."

He arched a brow and cocked his head and soon Hermione knew what he meant. She reddened. "Oh... yeah. I remember."

Severus spun her around and gracefully pulling her back to his chest. Hermione locked her arms around his neck as they danced together. She didn't care that everyone had their eyes on them. She didn't even care when Professor Taylor dropped her glass and stormed out of the hall! The only things Hermione did care about, however, was the man infront of her and their daughter. She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew that with time and patients, things would be just fine, and hey! Maybe one day, they'd dance again.

_The End_

--------------------

**AN:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you everyone who had stuck with this story since the beginning! I couldn't have finished this if it weren't for all of your lovely reviews!

**Just a few facts about this story:**

--Was originally a one-shot called 'Lips of an Angel' b/c that was the song playing in the background at Harry's party.

--Taylor was base on everyones favorite character! Dolores Umbridge!

-- Jessi was named after JKR and her two daughters, Jessica and Mackenzie.

_**And now, on to the epilouge!**_

Review!


	12. Epilouge: 15 Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyhting related to the Harry Potter series. That belongs to JKR!!!

---------

**Epilouge: Fifteen Years Later**

Professor and Madame Snape sat side by side at the Head table in the Great Hall, waiting for Professor Flitwick to bring in the first years for the Sorting. Hermione was holding Severus' hand under the table as her eyes scanned the Great Hall. At the Ravenclaw table was her eldest daughter, Jessi who was playing with her long curly hair, talking to her 'bestfriend' Piers Depp. Hermione squeezed Severus' hand, knowing that he did not like the boy one bit.

Moving her gaze to the Hufflepuff table, she spotted her youngest daughter, Myra. Myra was deffinately 'daddy's little girl'. She was sweet, kind and generous... a perfect Hufflepuff.

At that moment, the doors opened, and Professor Flitwick came in, the new first year trailing after him. Toward the back of the line, Hermione saw her youngest child... Ephram.

"He'll be Sorted into Slytherin... no question." Severus murmured to her. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No. He takes more after me. It's has to be Gryffindor."

Severus arched a brow. "Really? Then obviously his sneakiness is better than I thought."

"Sneaky?"

"Oh, yes. Have you ever noticed how there is always a book missing from our private library?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I thought that was you."

Before anything else could be said, the Sorting began.

"Allen, Natalie."

"Gryffindor!"

"Charter, Cory."

"Ravenclaw!"

It was five minutes before Ephram's name was called. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted:

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin talbe cheered happily about their new recrute and Severus capped right along with them. Ephram lookedup at the Head table and smiled at his father before taking his seat. Severus smirked at Hermione.

"I told you so."

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "That's alright," she slid her hand onto his lap. "The next one will be Gryffindor for sure."

Severus frowned. "The next one?"

Hermione smiled.

_The End_ _(again!)_

-------------------

**AN:** Thanks again everyone! Review!

**BTW:** I've gotten a few reviews about how Hermione and the boys should have made up... Well, they do. It takes some time for that to happen ofcourse, but Hermione does eventually make up will them.


End file.
